The Last Match
by Iwamoto Yuri
Summary: After the Tokyo Spirits won the game, Shinichi, Sonoko and Ran party with them at the karaoke bar. Then suddenly Kotsuro Akai, the number 5 of the team, is found dead. Will Shinichi be able to solve the case? And who are those mysterious man in black?
1. At the Karaoke Bar

**This isn't my first DC fanfic, but an introduction story to some characters that star in my other fanfics. Hope you like it though.**

**Just to make clear, this story happens before shinichi gets shrunk, so no, he hasn't found an antidote to the poison yet.**

* * *

_"Veeninga passes the ball to Uemura. What tactic will they use now?" _The radio said, sounds from an enthousiastic audiance making it nearly unable to hear what the reporter said. A man in black with long silvery hair frowned, trying to make out what was happening as he lit up a cigarette. Seeing the amount of frustration on his face made it clear that things didn't seem to go the way he wanted them to.

_"Uemura passes the ball back to Veeninga, who is now approaching the goal! Will he make another point for the Tokyo Spirits? Veeninga kicked the ball, VEENINGA SCORED!"_ The man grinned and leaned back into the black leather seat that he was sitting on, his muscles relaxing. As he had expected, the European soccer player had scored, again. 'Veeninga, you'll certainly be useful to us.' He snickered. Yeah, the guy would most certainly be useful.

"Aniki, are you still listening to that game?" Another man completely dressed in black and with equal black sunglasses muttered while he observed the man with silver hair, somehow surprised by his partners cold smile.

Gin's grin became even wider as he looked up. His grin could have scared anybody, and even Vodka, who had seen it a lot could feel the shivers that went down his spine. Even after all those years his still wasn't used to seeing it.

"Know your target." Gin said with a smile, however, there was no trace of joy in his voice. After all those years working for the organization, deceiving and killing people at a daily basis, every trace of kindness had faded away.

_"Akagi passes the ball to Uemura. Uemura is approaching the goal. Ooh, that's a miss, wait! GOAL! Veeninga scored again!"_

"I don't get what 'he' sees in the boy, it's not like he's special." Vodka said, ignoring the triumphant screams of the reporter on the radio. "If he wants a detective in the organization, then why couldn't he just take that Kudo kid, or even that Osakan boy, Hattori, wasn't it?" He frowned, trying his hardest to remember, but then dismissed it by shaking his head.

Gin shook his head. "That would be too suspicious." he replied as he extinguished his cigarette in the ashtray on the glass table in front of him. "Too many people know them, but Veeninga is only known as detective in Europe." An evil smile replaced the cold grin.

Vodka lifted his eyebrows upon seeing it, quietly wondering if his partner was going insane. "That still doesn't explain why 'he' is so interested in the kid." He replied. Then he frowned again.

The match had ended, so Gin pushed on the off button of the small radio and the room went silent. "It's his experience, his talent for soccer and his black belts in Judo and Karate. It's makes him suitable." The man snickered. It was a terrifying sound, making Vodka take a step back from the man he had been working with for years.

"But how do we get him to join us?" Vodka asked while he raised his eyebrow. He seriously doubted it that the boy would join them out of his own free will. And even if the boy joined, that wouldn't mean he would do as told.

"I don't think he would agree in joining us, but he'll have no choice." Gin replied and started to grin again. "Not if we threaten to kill his little girlfriend. Of course she'll join too, if she values the life of her lover." Then he laughed.

* * *

"You were great Maiku-san!" A girl with short brown hair and a pink hairband said as she stared at Mike with big, shiny geyish blue eyes. Sonoko was literally drooling over him and the Dutch soccerplayer didn't seem to appreciate it. He sweatdropped and scratched his head, turning slightly red.

"Yeah, she's right. You were awesome!" Hideo said, ruffeling up his teammates blonde hair. Mike gave him an annoyed glare, turning even more red than before.

"Were have you been all this time!" Naoki while he patted Mike on the back, then he turned around and took some sushi from the food table that was placed against the wall.

Mike smiled shily when Naoki returned to the group. "You guys, stop it, you make me feel embarrassed!" the blonde haired soccer player said, his face now completely red. "Besides, I couldn't have done it without you two."

"Too shy too shy." Naoki and Hideo said and slapped his shoulders, causing Naoki to drop several sushi roles on the floor.

"Actually I've seen better soccer games than this one." A teenage boy with black hair and cerulean blue eyes said, stretching his legs before sitting straight. He stared at Mike, observing his reaction.

"Shinichi!" Another girl that sat next to the boy and had long black hair gave him an angry glare. "That's rude."

Mike shrugged and smiled while he dropped down on the couch where Shinichi was sitting on. "In some ways he's right, but you should blame Tokyo Noir for that. They didn't really try to stop us from making goals, did they?"

Shinichi looked surprised, but then grinned. "Guess that's true." He replied. This evening was getting interesting after all. He hadn't expected that Mike would smile at his reaction, instead of getting angry.

"Geez, Ran, did you have to take your husband too." Sonoko said and sighed. "He's already spoiling it for me." She burried her face in her hands and faked a sob, before giving Shinichi an annoyed glare.

Shinichi, Ran and Mike looked at her.

"You think so? I thought it was nice to hear some criticism instead of hearing how good I am all the time." Mike said and then looked at Shinichi. "Now, would the high school detective of the east mind telling me about some of his cases?" This raised several eyebrows, but Mike shrugged and laughed. "I did my homework."

"No way!" Sonoko said, looking depressed. "See, he's spoiling it." She laid her head on her hand and stared out in front or her, looking rather bored.

Ran frowned. "What exactly is he spoiling for you then?"

"My chance to make Maiku fall for my incredible charms." Sonoko replied. "I wanted to give him that nice cup I got, you know, that one with your my champion on it. And when I give it to him he'll love me for aaall eternity." She sighed dramatically. "Oh, Maiku-kun, of course I'll marry you." She clapped her hands happily and grinned.

"Mou, Sonoko! Don't tell me that's the only reason you came here!" Ran said impatiently.

"Of course, you silly!" Sonoko said, putting her hand on her hip and giving Ran a wink. "But don't worry, I'll sent you our wedding card."

"How wonderful, who's the Lucky man?" A feminine voice said. Ran and Sonoko looked up, and saw the girl in belonged to. She wasn't long, probably just 1,62, had long golden and curly hair that reached her waist, a softly tanned skin and incredibly greenblue eyes.

"Rosa, you made it." Mike said as he walked over to her and gave her a short kiss on the mouth. "I thought you'd be recording the whole day!"

"Thanks to your victory they gave me the rest of the day of, so I decided to surprise you." Rosa smiled as she kissed him back.

"No way." Sonoko said softly, clearly disappointed.

Shinichi smiled when he saw Sonoko's shocked face. "What were you saying, Suzuki?" he whispered.

"Oh, shut up." Sonoko replied angrily, folding her arms.

"Oi, Rosa-Chan, have you seen Katsuro?" Hideo asked. "He went to the toilet twenty minutes ago, but hasn't returned yet." He looked around, a worried expression on his face.

"Katsuro? No, I haven't seen him." Rosa said, thinking hard. "But knowing him he's probably playing mahjong with some random guy he met." She smiled and patted Hideoki on his shoulder.

"Your probably right." Hideo replied and turned around, his worries still not completely forgotten. "We'll let's start with the karaoke then! Who's willing to be our first singer?"

* * *

**Aniki: Term used for an older brother or superior**


	2. The Body

"Feel Your Heart meguru kiseki no naka!" Rosa sang. "Just My Love sono omoi ga! Feel your heart!" As the Music died she placed the microphone back into it's holder and bend a bit when her small audience started to applaud.

"Sugoi, Rosa-Chan. Your voice is amazing!" Ran said. In the time that had passed the two had talked a lot and they had already befriended.

"Well, I'm a singer, after all." Rosa said. Then she giggled. "Not that I'm famous or something, but still."

"You are pretty famous back in Holland." Mike commented.

"Hontou?" Sonoko and Ran said surprised, staring at Rosa.

"Ah, err, it's nothing, really!" Rosa replied, slightly embarrassed. She quickly changed the subject. "So, who's next?"

"I'll go!" Mike said, lifting his hand into the air as if he wanted to be sure he was picked first. "And I'll take a victim." The whole team groaned, making Mike laugh. He let his eyes wander through the room and then stared at Shinichi. "I think I'll take Kudou."

Shinichi looked up. "What?"

"Please don't!" Ran said immediately.

"Yeah, Ran's right, you'll regret it." Sonoko continued, but then started to smile. "On the other hand. It would be fun to see your reaction."

"Sonoko!" Ran protested, but before she could complain more Mike stood up.

"That's settled then." He said with confidence as he walked over to the stage and then stared at the teen detective.

Shinichi yawned. "And what if I don't want to?" he replied sounding bored.

"Then I, the teen detective of West-Europe, have won already." Mike said with a grin as he took one of the microphones out of it's holder. "What do you say, tantei?" he pointed the microphone at Shinichi. "Giving up or showing you have guts by going on stage even though you sound like crap?"

Everyone stared at Shinichi, who grinned.

"Shinichi." Ran muttered, but then fell silent when Shinichi stood up. "Shinichi, don't tell me you're going?"

"Of course, nobody calls me a coward and gets away with it." Shinichi replied and caught the microphone Mike threw at him. "If you become deaf, I did it on purpose!"

Mike laughed as Shinichi joined him on the small stage. "I'll take that risk." He said and pressed a few times on the small screen in front of him. "Know the song Hikari To Kage No Roman?"

Shinichi nodded. "Sure do."

"Alright then, you'll begin." Mike said as the music began to play.

Shinichi smiled in reply and began to sing. "Roman katareba hitobanjuu, tsukare shirazu no all night long." He looked at Mike, who, to his surprise, didn't flinch when he heard Shinich's voice. "Koisuru himamo naiyo, namiga oshiyosetekuru."

"Kiokuno nakawo oyoidemo, genjitsuha cool and dry." Mike started singing along and once he had started, Shinichi's voice didn't sound that bad anymore. "Ai sore wo tashikametakute dokoni samayoi ikuno."

"Eh?" Sonoko and Ran sounded like they couldn't believe what they were hearing. They had expected their ears would explode, but this wasn't the case. Instead they actually enjoyed the song, something neither of them had predicted.

"Agaite mogaite, dokomademo tsuzuku roman." the song had ended.

"I must say Kudou, you really are terrible." Mike said, returning the microphone to it's holder. "Next time I'll keep that in mind."

"You were warned." Shinichi replied. "And there probably won't be a next time, so you shouldn't bother about it."

Mike smiled while he and Shinichi went back to their places. "I'll make sure there will be." He said. Then he noticed Ran's and Sonoko's shocked faces. "Are you two alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Ran blinked and then looked at Shinichi. Her eyes narrowed. "How come you sing good now, but blow our ears when we have to sing at school." She said furiously. "You're not doing it on purpose, are you?"

Shinichi bend away from her, a frightened expression on his face. "No no no, of course not!"

"You are unbelievable." Ran said and turns away from Shinichi, now totally ignoring him.

"Katsuro, come out, I know you're in there." Shinichi looked up, trying to forget about Ran. "Katsuro!"

Mike stood up again and walked out of the door, followed by Shinichi. The sound of someone banging on something made of wood echoed through the hallway.

"What's wrong Botan?" Mike said, walking over to one of his teammates who was banging on a thick wooden door.

"It's Katsuro." Botan replied and banged on the door again. "I rang him up to ask where he's been and then heard the ringtone of his mobile coming from this room. I banged on the door afterwards, calling his name, BUT THAT BASTARD DOESN'T ANSWER!"

"Then lets break down the door." Mike said. Then he took a deep breath and launched himself at the door, kicking it out of its hinges.

Shinichi and Botan stared at him as he froze the minute he saw what was in the room, his eyes turning large.

"Katsuro!" Botan yelled and tried to run into the room, but was stopped by Mike.

"No." Mike said. "That would spoil the evidence."

Shinichi felt his heart drop. "What's wrong?" he asked, then walked over to the door to get the answer himself. Then he saw it. Katsuro was lying in the middle of the room, his shirt red from blood and a knife sticking from his back. The next thing he saw were the deflated soccerball and the open window.

"He's dead." While Shinichi was observing the crime scene Mike had checked the body for a pulse. He sounded tired and for the first time you could hear a Dutch accent. "Call the police and an ambulance, this is a murder."

* * *

**Waah, finally uploaded this XD. **

**Sorry if it's too short, my brain hasn't been working right lately, next time I'll try to make a longer chapter.**


	3. Evidence

"The victim is Katsuro Akai, 22 years old and the number five of the Tokyo Spirits." Takagi said, reading out loud what he had written in his notebook. "He died from several stab wounds in the chest, the fatal one being from the stab in his back."

Inspector Megure nodded. "And the estimated time of death?"

"5.15 till 5.45 PM." Inspector Megure and Takagi turned around.

"That voice!" Takagi said.

"Could it be?" Megure continued.

"Long time no see, Inspector." Shinichi said with a big grin as he looked at their surprised faces.

"Kudou-Kun!" Megure said, suddenly starting to smile. "It has been a long time! You are getting more and more like an adult every time I see you." Then he turned serious. "So, do you know who's the criminal yet?"

Shinichi shook his head. "No, but I got a few suspects. There are three people who weren't with us in the room around the time of dying."

"And who would those three be?" Inspector Megure asked.

"Botan Hayashi, 21. He went searching for Katsuro from 5.00 till 5.30 and then went back to the party. One hour later he got impatient and decided to call the victim." Mike said, leaning against the doorpost. "Then comes Daisuke Ito, 24. He went out to get some cigarettes at 5.00 and returned twentyfive minutes later."

"And you are?" Megure asked boldly.

"Mike Veeninga, detective." Mike replied. "But I'm mainly known as the young soccer player from Europe."

"Really?" Megure asked sheepishly. "And where were you at the time of the murder?"

"Till 5.43 I was partying with the rest and then went to the bathroom for five minutes." Mike said. "I went after Koisuke Tanaka, 20. He had been away for ten minutes."

"Then you could have done it as well." Megure said and stared at Mike.

"No." Shinichi replied.

Megure and Takagi blinked. "How can you be sure?" Megure asked, his voice filled with surprise.

"If he had done it, he would have had two minutes to kill the victim. Besides, the door was locked from the inside. This door only has one key, which I confirmed at the counter downstairs. The key itself was lying on the table in this room." Shinchi said. "The only escape route would be the window that was open when we found the body. There is a shed beneath the window, so it isn't impossible to flee that way. I already checked and it takes at least five minutes to return here, which makes it impossible for Mike to be the murderer."

"I see." Inspector Megure replied, frowning. "Then that leaves us with the three suspects you mentioned earlier." He turned around to Takagi. "Get them here so we can question them, please."

"Hai!" Takagi replied and ran out of the room, nearly tripping over Mike's foot.

"Gomen nasai!" he called and then disappeared leaving behind a surprised Mike.

"Keibu." A man from the forensics said as he walked over to inspector Megure. "There are no fingerprints found sir."

"Hontou?" Megure said in disbelief.

"We found a lot of cigarette butts though. They were lying all over the place. We also found two empty cigarette packs."

"Oi, Mike." Shinichi said as he walked over to the other teen detective. "Could you tell me what kind of person Katsuro was?"

Mike blinked a few times. "Well, I haven't been on the team for long, but as from what I've seen of him he didn't look like a nice person."

"Did he smoke?"

"Well, he kept saying he had stopped, but he had a bad condition and he smelled like cigatrettes. I heard he was a chainsmoker once, so he probably did it behind our backs to hide the fact that he couldn't quit." Mike said.

"Is he the only one on the team that smokes?" Shinichi asked with a smile on his face.

"Except for the coach he is the only one." Then Mike got where Shinichi was aiming for and smiled. "You are not thinking what I think you are thinking, are you?"

Shinchi smiled back. "Now it's time to confirm it." He walked over to the guy of the forensics. "Can I ask you something?" Then he whispered something into the forensics ear.

The guy blinked. "No we haven't found anything like that."

"I thought so, then…" Shinichi started to whisper again.

Now the forensics guy looked scared. "How did you know that?"

"So it's like that after all." Shinichi smiled and walked back to Mike. "Before we hear what our suspects have to say, I have another thing I want to ask you."

* * *

"What are you saying?" Botan's voice echoed through the hallway. The two detectives stared at eachother, and then followed the sound of his voice.

"I'm not the murderer, Damn it! I don't even have a motive." Botan continued, slamming his fist on the table in front of him.

"That's not what we heard." Megure said. "We heard he and you didn't get along well."

"He's not the only one." Mike said as he and Shinichi entered the room. "Katsuro wasn't exactly a nice person."

"He probably thought he could take the matter in his own hands." Megure replied.

"That's not true!" Botan yelled. "We were friends in highschool, but when we joined the team together he started to act like an asshole. I didn't hate him, I just told him he shouldn't be acting like an idiot." He sighed and stared at his hands. "To think it would end like this."

A tall guy with messy black hair snorted. "Don't make me laugh. He deserved to die, that bastard."

"Daisuke." A younger guy with dark brown hair worn in a ponytail protested.

"C'mon, Koisuke, we all know he bullied you the most. You must've held some grudge against him." Daisuke said, looking at the guy's shocked face.

"How could you say something like that, he was mean, but I would never ever think of killing him!" Koisuke shivered when he thought of it.

"Oi, Dutch guy, are you going to prove our innocence or not?" Daisuke said, glaring at Mike.

Mike laughed. "Me, prove your innocence? Don't make me laugh."

Everyone stared at Mike.

"You mean you know who did it?" Megure asked, standing up from his chair.

Mike smiled. "Oh, no, don't ask me, Keibu-San. After all, I didn't come to this country to solve cases."

"You gotta be kidding me." Daisuke replied angrily. "Shouldn't you help your teammates or something?"

Mike lifted his shoulders, looking at Shinichi. "Maybe, but on the other hand, one of my teammates just became a murderer, that would cloud my judgment a bit." He snickered.

"Besides." Shinichi said, looking at the three suspects. "He didn't want to solve a case in Tokyo if I was here."

"After all, it's your territory, Kudou!" Mike replied. "Now, it's time for your 'big show'."

"Then you found out who the killer is after all." Megure said.

"Yeah, actually it's quite obvious." Shinichi answered. "And of course, Mike knew it all along. Didn't you?" he stared at the foreigner.

"Could be, could be. It's still your show, you know." Mike said and winked.

"Bastard." Daisuke whispered, looking the other way around.

"Then who did it? Kudou-Kun, Ueeninga-San?" Megure said, throwing the chair on the ground when he walked away from the table.

The two detectives stared at each other for a long time, as if they silently decided who would get the honor. Eventually Mike smiled and nodded, taking a few steps back.

Shinichi grinned. "The culprit is." Then he paused and looked up at the three suspects. "You!"

* * *

**Who could the culprit be? A shrill shock suspense. Actually, who do you guys think it is? Daisuke, Koisuke or Botan? Please revieuw! ****(If anyone of you wants to know why Ran and Sonoko aren't at the scene: Thank Rosa for that, she didn't want them to mess with the tantei!)**

**I'll try to upload the conclusion and the after the crime story as soon as possible. Next chapter will feature the BO again.**


	4. Deductions

"You!" Shinichi smiled. "But before I point at anyone, lets talk about the evidence first." He snickered and walked over to the fallen chair Megure had sat on just a while ago, pulled it up and sat down on it himself. Then he yawned. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

The three suspects, Megure and Takagi looked at him in surprise, not expecting him to sound so triumphant, as if he solved a puzzle and won the prize that came along with it. Their reactions just made Shinchi more confident.

"Well, where the hell are you waiting for?" Daisuke said, his voice filled with annoyance. "You're taking a lot of time for someone who wants to get it over with as soon as possible. You're not doing this on purpose, are you?" Out of frustration he kicked the table, but then cursed when he'd hurt his toe.

"Calm down please!" Shinichi replied. "I was just getting there, now listen." He sighed and looked at the rest.

"Lets start at the beginning. At 4:30 the victim was last seen leaving the room, at 5:00 Botan-San went to search for him, pissed the victim wasn't around, and Daisuke-San went to the store to buy some cigarettes. He returned at 5:25, while Botan-San returned at 5:30. Three minutes later Koisuke-San went to the toilet, staying there until 5:43. Mike went after him, taking till 5:48 to return. After that everyone was at the party until 6:30, when Botan-San got impatient and went searching for the victim again. At 6:45 the victim was found dead." Shinichi looked up at Megure and Takagi tot see if they were paying attention, and finally let his eyes fall on Mike, who nodded with a smile. Then he sighed and continued.

"According to the state of the body we could tell the victim had been murdered somewhere between 5:15 to 5:45, giving Botan-San fifteen, Daisuke-San ten, Koisuke-San also ten and Mike two minutes to kill him, which is impossible and thus makes him innocent." He stared at Mike with a grin, knowing the other European detective would probably kill him for taking so long, seen the bored look he gave him in return. 'Just a few minutes longer, Mike.'

"According to what I heard Katsuro-San was a chain smoker. The crime scene tells us the same story. Cigarette buds everywhere and two empty cigarette packs, no ashtray though. Also.." Shinichi smiled and looked at Megure Keibu "There was not other cigarette pack. A little bit strange for someone who smokes a lot, isn't it?"

Megure Keibu frowned when Shinichi had said that, not expecting such a question. "It is indeed, but Kudou-Kun, what does it have to do with the crime? I don't see how this could be important." He stared at the teen, who was staring at him in return, eyes filled with determination.

Shinchi grinned. "Oh, it is in some way, just let me get to that." His eyes went from Megure to Daisuke, who seemed to be very annoyed. "According to what I've heard, Daisuke-San, you don't smoke."

Dasuke seemed very surprised, the arrogance disappearing from his face. "Eh, what? No, er, I don't." He stuttered.

"Then why did you go and buy cigarettes?" Shinichi said and stood and walked over to him to see his face.

"Er, well, I-I did it because…" Daisuke stuttered and took a step back, his head turning slightly red.

"So you did it huh?" Megure said furiously. He observed the guys face for a minute, then turned around to the two policeman standing at the door. "Men, seize him." The two nodded in reply and walked over to Daisuke, taking him by his arms.

"No, honestly, I didn't do it!" Daisuke replied angrily, struggling to release himself from their grip.

"K-Keibu!" Takagi protested, putting his hands up. He tried to say something, but was interrupted by Shinichi before he could open his mouth

"Let him go, he isn't the murderer." Shinichi said, shaking his head. Then he sighed. Why did the inspector always had to be so rash?

"Then who is it?" Megure said confused. "He certainly had a motive, he hated the man. And what about the cigarettes?" With a slight motion of his had he ordered the officers to release Daisuke, who did this instantly. Daisuke gave them and angry glare, growled and rubbed his wrists, emediately stepping away from them.

"He did buy them." Takagi stared at the ground. Then, his head still bend slightly forward, he looked at Megure. "Maiku-San asked me to check if he had gone to the supermarket. And well, there is only one supermarket in this neighborhood, which is a ten minute walk away from here, and the people who worked there confirmed they had seen him buying a pack of cigarettes around 5:12."

Megure shook his head. "He could have been running." He replied, annoyed Takagi hadn't realized that.

"It wouldn't have made any difference." Shinichi said as he put his hands in his pockets. "The road to that supermarket is very bizzy." He looked at Daisuke. "You bought them for the victim, didn't you? You noticed he was short on cigarettes, so you decided to buy another pack for him." He smiled. "In fact, you didn't hate the victim. You loved him, didn't you?" Daisuke's head turned red and he looked away, getting nervous from the glares of the people in the room.

"Yes, they were for him, happy now?" He said furiously, his voice shaking. "And I-I….." he fell silent, but then looked up. "I did love him, so what?" tears started to roll down his cheeks and he fall down on his knees. "He knew too. He even sent me roses at valentine to tease me about it, and I hated him for that, but I could never kill him for it." He banged his fist on the floor and started to sob.

"As I said before, there was no full package found on the murder scene." Shinichi said slowly. Daisuke looked up, a mixture of confusion and sadness shown on his face. "Seeing your reaction, there should be, and I already thought there should have been. This only means one thing, that the murderer knew Daisuke-San gave the victim a new pack of cigarettes and thus took it with him to make us think he did it." He sighed deeply and took his hand through his hair.

"Next was the open window with the shed beneath it." Shinichi pointed at the open window. "We all assumed that the culprit made his way down there, but we forgot one thing. Next to this room is the mans toilet. In that toilet there is also a window, which is above the shed too. Normally it would have been locked off, but when Mike and I went to check, the lock had been broken, looking at the marks it would have been broken recently. What I heard was that it wasn't broken this afternoon." He put his hand back in his pocket and turned around.

"That could only mean the culprit is….. YOU!" Shinichi said as he pointed at one of the suspects. All eyes turned to the one who was pointed at, who was currently shaking his head, his eyes big and his mouth slightly open, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. "Koisuke Tanaka!"

"Sonna!" Koisuke took a step back, his head turning red. "I didn't do it! I swear!" He stared at the others as if he was searching for help, not knowing how to free himself from the situation, but Daisuke and Botan both looked away from him. "You guys believe me, don't you?" He started to sweat and turned his head towards Mike. "Tell him he's wrong, Maiku-kun!"

Mike was leaning against the wall, his head lowered a bit so you weren't able to see how he was feeling. "No." He lifted his head, eyes filled with disgust and anger. "He's right, I'm sure about it." He shook his head and looked at Shinichi, thereby telling the eastern detective to continue.

"It's the clue that didn't fit in that eventually made me suspect you." Shinichi stared at Koisuke with a smug expression on his face. "The deflated soccerball with the burnhole of a cigarette in it. It definitely wasn't one of the balls used in the game you just won, and it also wasn't very new, and not a plain old soccerball either. Besides, there was an autograph from the 'canon' Takao on it, a soccerplayer who died in a car crash fifteen years ago. Takao Tanaka, the soccerplayer known for not signing anything, if I remember correctly. For his son he probably made and exception."

"Now let me tell you what probably happened today. You, Koisuke-San, noticed your ball had gone missing, your treasured ball, one of the last memories you had of your dad. Then Katsuro, the victim, talked to you, saying you had to meet him in this room during the party and threatened to destroy your ball if you didn't. He left saying the window above the shed would be open and then telling you to enter the room this way. You did like you were told and left the party at 5:33, but you took some precautions: You took an extra jacket and gloves to make sure you wouldn't be recognized and, of course, you took a knife with you to make sure Katsuro-San wouldn't try anything funny. Once you were in the toilet, you broke the lock with the knife you had taken, climbed out of the window on the shed beneath it and then climbed back in through the window Katsuro-San had left open for you. Am I right this far?" Shinichi looked at Koisuke, who was too shocked to respond. The guy just stood there, opening his mouth and then closing it again, like a fish that was lying on the shore.

Shinichi smiled and continued. "After you had entered the room, you and Katsuro-San probably talked for a while. Then Katsuro burned a hole in your ball, which was the limit for you, after being bullied and teased around by him for so long you just didn't take it anymore. Unfortunately you had a knife with you, so you stabbed him in the chest twice and as he tried to flee you stabbed him in the back. This being the fatal stab he dropped down dead. When you finally understood what you had done you panicked. You took the cigarettes you knew Daisuke-San had given to Katsuro-San and got rid of the jacket and the gloves and returned to the party."

"And the evidence?" Koisuke said as he stared as his feet. His voice was cold and he was shivering. "Where is the evidence? As long as you don't have that there's nothing you can do to me."

Shinichi grinned when Koisuke said that. While trying to escape his faith he had ruined it for himself by saying there was no evidence to prove he was the culprit. "Oh, we found the jacket and the gloves, and I'm sure we'll find that pack of cigarettes too, if we do a bodysearch that is." He watched as Koisuke dropped down on his knees and started to sob.

"I didn't intend to, I just got angry and then it happened so fast." he cried, shaking heavily. The whole room was silent, shocked about the confession, leaving only the sound of sobbing from the murderer. Ten, after something that seemed like ages the cops lifted Koisuke from the ground and took him down to the station.

* * *

Vodka and Gin stared at the building. Knowing there were cops they couldn't make a move. No, that would get them too much attention and would either end up with getting the both of them in jail or in some bloody fight that would probably find it's way to every newspapers front article. Vodka looked at his partner, who was currently chewing on his cigarette, a frown plastered on his forehead.

"Aniki, what are we going to do now?" He said, then taking a step back, afraid he would get hurt if he stood to close to his companion. Gin smirked and threw his cigarette on the ground, extinguishing it by stepping in it with his shoe.

"We wait." He replied with a stone cold tone in his voice. "For now our subject might have found a way to protect himself, but it won't last forever." He snickered, a sound that would make every normal person shiver with fright.

As Vodka turned his attention back to building Gin stepped into the black 356A Porsche behind him. "Let's go, we'll wait at his house, this way we're gaining more attention then we want." He said. Vodka turned around and nodded, then walked over to the other side of the car and stepped in. Together they drove of, meeting the setting sun that meant the end of the day, welcoming the dark night that would soon seem too last forever.

* * *

**Words:**

**Keibu - inspector**

**-San - Something you say after a name, used when you don't really know the person**

**-Kun - Something you say after a name, used when you are close to the person**

**Sonna - No way / It can't be**

**Aniki - Name for your brother or someone with a higher rank than you (can only be used by males)**

**Here you go, chapter four! That means there is only one part left, unless you guys want more. I could probably make up a whole story about how Mike ends up working for the BO (and eventually shrinks). I have it all worked out in this brain of mine! Man o man! Writing this took longer than expected, mainly because at first Daisuke was supposed to be the murderer, but then I thought it was too obvious, so I changed it, which wasn't easy. Hope the story still makes sense...**

**While writing this I've been having a few fanfic ideas I am going to work out as soon as I've rewritten the first three chapters of this story. There's just so much conversation and so little interaction (hopes this chapter is better). To make sure this story makes sense I even have to add another piece to the third chapter XD. Now about one of my ideas.. I've been reading this story where Shinichi actually dies and started to wonder: What if you combine the dieing part with the TV series Dead Like Me? (wonders who knows it) It's a series about a girl who dies and then ends up working as a grim reaper, still with a human body and still needing to eat and stuff like that. I thought it would be an awesome combination :D. (what do you guy's think? plz R&R!)**


	5. Epilogue

**Chelseaj500 - Well, if you really want to know, be sure to wait for my next story about Shinichi and Mike working together. More explenations will come there!**

**LoiseDGirl7123 - I tied to make it long, but found out I couldn't, since there isn't more to tell, except for in the next story. you could call this one some kind of epiloge for the other one.**

**.**

**It really didn't become much, but I hope you guys still like it. I'll rewrite the other chappies as soon as possible, but I can't promise anything, since I'm also bizzy with school and my little project with Black Phantom~ Have fun reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Their footsteps echoed through the hallway as the two of them made their way back to the partyroom. The eldest of the two, a musculair boy with a slightly tanned skin, blond hair and grey blue eyes, who seemed around the age of seventeen to eighteen, had his shoulders slumped and his head bend so his hair covered his eyes. The youngest, a boy with a paler skin, very dark brown hair and blue eyes, also around the age of seventeen, smiled smuggishly.  
"Oi, Kudou" the youngest of the two looked up at the eldest, who straightened his back as he started to speak. "That was some nice detective work there!"  
Shinichi smiled. "Your deductions weren't wrong either, though I have to ask you, what made you realize Kaisuke was the murderer?" he pulled up his eyebrow while he asked this and gave Mike a questioning look.  
Mike chuckled. "Ah, that. I saw his face after talking to Katsuro. He looked like he was going to kill him on the spot. Just followed my guts afterwards I guess." he stopped walking and turned around. "They say each detective has an own way of working. You use facts, like Holmes does. I don't seem to follow a pattern though. I use facts, but also reactions or sometimes my feelings. And believe me when I say I know when those get in the way." he laughed. "I have some weird style!"  
Shinichi grinned. "Maybe you do."  
"You idiotic deduction freak." Both the boys looked up at a furious Ran, who had her arms crossed and was tapping with her foot. A giggling Rosa popped out from behind her back, her curly golden hair bouncing on her movements.  
"You two must be some kind of death angels!" she said jokingly and walked over to Mike, poking him in his chest. "Seriously, the bodies seem to drop down at your feet!" Giggling again she turned to Ran. "Don't blame them Ran-Chan, they can't help it!"  
Ran sighed and shook her head. "I don't blame him for finding bodies, I blame him for wanting to stick his neck into it every. Single. Time!" she clenched her fists until the knuckles went white and gave Shinichi a furious look. The detective paled in an instance and took a step back, laughing bit nervously.  
"Isn't that what they call the curse of the good detective?" Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around Rosa's shoulders." A good detective always runs in to crime scenes, weather it's the crime comes to him or he is lured to the place where a murder will take place."  
"They are just a magnet for problems." Rosa said and released herself from Mike's grip. "Oh, and Ran-Chan, don't forget, I'll call you about it later." she smiled and pulled Mike with her.  
Shinichi raised his eyebrows and gave Ran a questioning look. She just giggled in reply.  
"Rosa invited us over to their place." she explained. "To talk a bit more and stuff." she then gave Shinichi an angry glare. "And if you ever run away like that again you're screwed!"  
Shinichi swallowed. "Y-Yeah, ok."

* * *

Genta burst out into laughter. "He seriously got scared by Ran-Neechan? What a loser!"  
Conan looked over his shoulder and gave him a deathpan. "You have no idea how scary she can be."  
"But sugoi, Conan-Kun!" Ayumi chimed. "That story about Maiku-Sama was amazing! Ayumi would really like to meet him!" She clapped her hands in excitement.  
Mitsuhiko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, maybe Ran-Neechan could arrange something! I'd love to see the famous soccer player!"  
"Impossible." Conan said and nearly fall over when he saw everyones angry glare.  
"Why not, Edogawa-Kun? Are you trying to keep him for yourself?" Haibara gave him an emotionless glare and then smiled her usual fake smile.  
"Yeah, you'd better not be keeping him for yourself!" Genta said angrily.  
"B-baro! It isn't like that." Conan replied and took a step back. "It's just that he disappeared and no one even knows where he wen-" Suddenly he bumped into someone, who fall down with a loud thud.  
"Au! Godverdomme!" a familiar voice said while the rest of the detective boys surrounded Conan.  
"Daijiyoubu, Conan-Kun." Ayumi said and then gave the man that bumped into Conan an angry glare.  
"Can't you watch out?" Mitsuhiko yelled at the man who seemed both surprised and annoyed.  
"Sorry, are you okay boy?" The man said, his head bend to see if there was dirt on his black outfit so his eyes were covered by his grey cap with three red x' on it.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Conan replied and stood up, immediately feeling Habara's hand grasp his shoulder. "Oi, what's wrong?"  
Haibara shook her head and stared at the man in fright.  
"Good." The man said and took of his cap, placing it on Conan's head.  
Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko gasped and hurried over to him, their eyes sparkling.  
"Y-You are Maiku-Sama!" Ayumi said while Genta and Mitsuhiko nodded in happiness, smiles plastered on their faces.  
Mike shook his head and stood up, taking another grey cap with a logo saying AZ and putting it on his head.  
"Yes I am." he replied and placed a finger in front of his lips. "But please don't tell anyone you saw me." He swirled around and looked over his shoulder with a sad smile. Then he slowly walked away. Conan and the rest stared after him, before Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko took off.  
"Oi, omaira!" He yelled and ran after them, leaving a silent Haibara behind. She sighed softly, before chasing after him.


End file.
